bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Chatan
Personality Chatan is not compassionate. She is hardly caring. She is not warm in any sense of the word. She can be flirtatious but only when it benefits her. She is not a beang that cares of the welfare of those weaker than her. Chatan is death and like death, she is a living contradiction that seeks to make the world suffer. Chatan is coldhearted and will do anything to get her way. Stubborn and pigheaded is a great way to describe her, but those are simply words in comparison to the vicious way in which she carries herself. Confidence and sex appear, despite her obviously brutal appearance, are her weapons when she had something that she wishes to gain from an arrancar that will not listen to her. Hatred and twisted glee accompany her to the battlefield and her inability to give two shits about her own safety makes her a terrifying opponent. If cut, she will lick the blood away and savor it as it is in association with all things barely living. She loves the battlefield and will do anything to be on it, even taking the simplest of excuses. She is willing to stop at nothing to ensure that the arrancar succeed in their plots, making what some would call her as a Female Aizen. Unlike Aizen, she does not have one thing that she cares deeply about other than herself. If anything, her greatest downfall will be her overconfidence and arrogance. Appearance Chatan can be seen as a beautifully exotic woman with long raven-black hai, copper skin and dazzling gold eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure and goes around barefoot more than half the time. Across her golden eyes is a streak of bright red that fades into her skin the further away from her eyes it gets. She wears a leather dress with blood stains on it and stitching is evident from where she has had to repair it several times. Over her right bicep is a tribal tattoo with eight twist on how the holy number in Japan is considered '8' spikes going toward her hand. She wears a turquoise necklace with a white pice of bone in the center, not even she knows the meaning of it. On her left arm, she wears armor very similar to that of a medieval knight to protect the withered and damaged skin underneath, a side effect of her immense reiatsu. She wears a belt with two skulls attached to it along with blue hummingbird feathers and the talons of a barn owl above them. Her hollow mask is very similar to an indian chieftain's feather headdress and is shades of gray and white with several near-black feathers. The mask itself is slightly cracked enough to be considered a broken one. History In her living life, Chatan was a matron of an orphanage in New Orleans, one of the first ones run by a Catholic church in the area. Back then, she went by the name of Orpheelin Badeau, an unmarried woman that was more than happy to take care of children. There was a family history of schizophrenia in her family, who were mostly made up of Choctaw Native Americans with a few white people thrown in. While working in the orphanage, she began to have auditory hallucinations, none of which were helped by hollows in the area. She became an introverted person, the complete opposite of what she had been before, and much more secretive of her home life. Upon being challenged by a hollow that she couldn't and would never do anything memorable in her life, Orpheelin became determined to show that she was going to be a memorable part of history. She did. In the middle of the night, Orpheelin walked around the orphanage and began by putting lamp oil on the floor in a trail that lead all around the building. She didn't quite understand what she had done after lighting them and finding herself locked in her own bedroom in the orphanage. She scrambled to get out but could not open the door from where she was. Orpheelin became a known killer as well as a spirit that same night. She haunted the orphanage that was rebuilt on the same plot for years on end, her chain of fate starting to become smaller and smaller as she did. She became more and more violent and arrogant from where she was cooped up in there, eventually garnering the name of 'Chatan' from the mouth of a young man in the building that had seen her. The name stuck with her as well as the people at the orphanage and when she became a hollow, a very daunting and painful process for her, she found that, as an owl hollow, she could fly. Taking advantage of this, she was able to get out of the second orphage's building and head wherever she pleased.It wasn't until she tired of having such a small, defenseless-looking form that she angrily tore her mask off in a rush of rage and arrogance. Finding that it was off, finally, she was very happy to find that she was much more powerful than that puny form had been. Eventually, she came across others like herself, one by the name of Emilio, and was taken to Hueco Mundo. Stats Log Character Development & Threads Terrorizing the skies - Introduction Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Though she rarely engages in it, Chatan is highly skilled in swordsmanship. She possesses flawless precision, and uses her speed and power to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Chatan prefers to wield her spear in her right hand, leaving the other hand free to either strenthen her attacks by using both hands or to defend by shoving opponents away. She is not adept at blocking as her defense of herself is subpar at best. Chatan's trademark attack is to slice the enemy horizontally across their eyes to mimic the red painted streak across her eyes. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Chatan mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing her spear at all. It can be speculated that she only draws her spear against opponents that she sees as a real threat. Chatan prefers an off-the-ground method of combat, often attacking opponents from an aerial standpoint, this usually has a Sonido in it to attempt to catch her enemies off-guard. Cero: Chatan, like Ulquiorra, can fire Cero from her fingers with excessively destructive power. It can be charged and fired relatively fast, is black instead of red or green, and has another way to be shot. Chatan can open a small circular portal above her head with the feather's from her hollow mask to charge a larger version of her Cero by the name of 'Scathe', a Cero that fires a larger range with a resounding blast sounding of an atomic bomb though resembling a stack of several boxes of C4. Enhanced Hierro: '''The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is the result of their compressed spiritual power. Chatan's skin is highly durable. She can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. She can even compress her spiritual power to her fingertips to scratch the skin of a regular human without effort. '''Hollow Flight: Chatan, while holding on to her scythe, can revert back to her original hollow form of a barn owl with the same white mask that looks exactly like the regular human world's barn owl. She can fly in the human world undetected because of how similarly she looks to one of the barn owls. Zanpakuto & Resurrecion ' Zanpakutō:' Fukuro for 'owl'. Chatan's zanpakuto is different than the others. She has a long handled spear that is a bit ordinary in appearance with a tan pole for the handle, a small pointed edge on the bottom of the pole. On the top, the silver blade of the spear is attached by a horned skull and the vertebrae of a regular barn owl. Along the blade, there are neon blue etchings that run along the sides and makes the blade curve back toward the weilder. Resurrección: Its release command is 'Screech' in Japanese. Fukuro unleashes a black and dark green burst of spiritual energy, which surrounds Chatan as a black church before dissipating. In her released state, Chatan becomes Harpy-like in appearance. Her hollow mask changes into feathers around her face. The red streak across her eyes changes into red points around her already gold eyes. Large, barn owl wings form under her arms, which are now extended into claws, the left arm becoming more feathered and animalistic to compensate for the armor that was on the wilted appendage. Her Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and covered in feathers as her legs, below the knees, become scaled and gray, then taloned like an owl's. The noise one hears upon her entering her resurreccion form: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDmRmRb2OpE Name: Tori no doku kami Bite of the Bird Type: Offensive Cost: Medium Range: Close Description: Like the Sinorthosaurus, a dinosaur related to birds, Chatan has a venomous bite. Unlike the bird, her venom is very closely related to that of the Inland Taipan. The venom consists of Taipoxin and protease enzymes. The average quantity of venom delivered is 44 mg and the maximum dose is 110 mg. Her venom consists mostly of neurotoxins. Envenoming can cause defibrination coagualpathy, renal damage or renal failure. The victim goes in to paralysis within just a few hours of the bite. Bites can also cause myolsis, but this is uncommon and not usually severe. To cure it, one would simply have to be given the same medical treatment of a taipan snake bite. Name: Tori no doku wa Feathers of the Bird Type: Passive Cost: Little to none. Range: Close Description: Like the Pitohuis, the skin and feathers contain powerful neurotoxic alkaloids of the batrachotoxin group. These poisons serve as a chemical defense, either against ectoparasites or against visually guided predators a.k.a. humans. As a neurotoxin, it affects the nervous system. It had marked effects on heart muscles, the effects similar to cardiotoxic effects of digitalis, a poison found in the foxglove plant. The Batrachotoxin interferes with heart conduction, causing arrhythmias, extrasystoles, ventricular fibrillation and other changes with lead to cardiac arrest. Name: Tori no tanken wa Feathers of the Bird Type: Offensive Cost: Low Range: Long to 25 ft. Description: By outstretching her arms, where her feathers are to make her arms double as wings, Chatan can forcefully remove her feathers via reiatsu to turn them into one-directional projectiles as sharp as zanpakuto. They can be dodged as they do not follow the enemy. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is greatly enhanced, moving great distances in an instant as if to displace herself, leaving a few feathers in her wake. Name: Domushata Shatterdome Type: Offensive Cost: High Range: Long meter radius Description: A black dome made through Chatan's reiatsu that has the fraction of the area as the dome over Las Noches. Inside, there are tornado force winds that are driven by her reiatsu that work in her favor. Near the center, there is an F5 class tornado spinning in a clockwise direction that, if anyone goes near it, can completely rip off the skin of either opponent, making this just as dangerous for her as it is her opponent. While she cannot control the winds, she can use them to her advantage for her chain sickle as well as for fighting in aerial combat.